ultimate_dc_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
King Shark
Nannie '''also known as King Shark, is a humanoid shark who originally terrorized Hawaii, and afterwards was recruited into the Suicide Squad. More recently, King Shark operates as a member of the Secret Society. Contrary to popular belief, King Shark is indeed a shark. Biography Early Life Born in Hawaii, '''Nanaue is a humanoid shark, his father is "The King of all Sharks", also known as the Shark God. Other characters, such as special agent Sam Makoa, have dismissed this as superstition and referred to Nanaue as a "savage mutation" with no mystical nature. It has also been implied he was one of the "Wild Men", evolved animals based on those in Kamandi. Wrath of the King Shark King Shark was responsible for several missing persons several years before Superman arrived in Hawaii. Aided by his family, he had viciously eaten the kidnapped persons. Sam Makoa was responsible for bringing him in and bore the scars forever after. According to Makoa, it took a combination of heavy weaponry and sheer luck that his team was able to bring him in (and several of his fellow officers were slain). Makoa bore a personal grudge against King Shark after that. King Shark was freed by the Silicon Dragons shortly after Superman arrived at Hawaii. The Dragons planned on hiring him (perhaps to use against Superman), but Nanaue was not interested. He killed his liberators before fleeing the prison. King Shark headed to his mother's house. She sheltered him (and even allows him to bite her arm off to feed) and Shark made an aborted attempt to snag a swimmer on a beach. Superman, learning Shark's origins from Makoa, insisted on going along with Makoa to apprehend him. Shark ambushed the kid, but Superman managed to take him down by firing a point blank blast of heat vision. King Shark was knocked out and taken back into custody. Part of the Suicide Squad Several months after the "death" of Superman and the successful deployment testing of Task Force X, King Shark was sought out by Amanda Waller who managed to acquire King Shark from the Hawaiian authorities. King Shark was selected because one of the Suicide Squad's latest missions was to infiltrate an underwater facility at the bottom of the sea (and, as Waller put it, this was in his element). As per regulation, King Shark was implanted with a explosive that would detonate if he disobeyed or attempted to flee. Other members of the current squad included Other members of the Squad included fellow aquatic criminal Killer Croc, Deadshot, and Captain Boomerang. Nanuae was a crazed fighting machine, shredding legions of the the enemy soldiers. After a long series of running battles, King Shark was knocked into the reactors of the underwater base by the Dragons, and inside the reactors the electrical shocks short circuited Nannie's implant and he managed to flee the area before the Squad destroyed the underwater facility. The resulting explosion completely destroyed the Dragons lair, and because their was no trace of King Shark, he was presumed KIA. Recruited into the Society To be certain that King Shark was deceased an ARGUS team was tasked to investigate the lair's remains, but instead of the King Shark the team encountered Black Manta, who eliminated the ARGUS personnel and salvaged the wreckage of the facility. Using equipment from the deceased ARGUS agents, Black Manta was able to locate King Shark, who persuaded Nanuae into joining a growing Secret Society founded by Lex Luthor. Powers and Abilities * Unique Physiology: Nananue's amphibious physiology is rumored to come from a variety of sources. Nananue himself insists that his father is the "Shark God". Others state that he is a "Wild Man", a race of humanoid animals. Government officials state that he is nothing more than a "savage mutation" of a genetic experiment gone wrong. ** Amphibious Nature: King Shark can survive indefinitely under water and for long periods of time on land. ** Claws: Super-strong claws. ** Fangs: Super-strong teeth. ** Superhuman Strength: Monstrous strength, the exact limits of which have never been measured. ** Superhuman Stamina: King Shark, when driven to a frenzy (such as when there is blood in the water), is nearly unstoppable Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains members Category:Mercenaries Category:Serial Killers Category:Suicide Squad members Category:Monsters Category:Meta-Humans